lemurandbushbabyfandomcom-20200214-history
Becca
Becca[https://allhailkingjulien.wikia.com/wiki/Becca is a White Fronted Lemur from All Hail King Julien. She is a pretty, cunning, hillbilly lemur who, along with her husband, Abner, repeatedly tries to overthrow King Julien.] "Abner, let's keep tabs on that little fella. I just bet there's a way to destroy King Julien in all this!" ~Becca to Abner. Personality Becca is shown to be mischevious, creative, and a skilled leader, though she doesn't put her leadership skills to good use. She used to have respect for King Julien, but in "Empty is the Head," a disguised King Julien cluelessly led her and Abner to start a revolution against him. Becca, from that episode on, believed that King Julien is tyrannical and doesn't care about his subjects, therefore leading her and Abner to make numerous creative attempts to kill King Julien throughout the series. Especially enforced by Becca, she and Abner call themselves the "Lemur Alliance Liberation Army," or "LALA," for short. Skills/Traits/Habits Becca has a southern accent, and tends to be easily annoyed, though not always in an explosive way. She is willing to physically fight with anyone if she feels it's necessary. Becca, in the episode, "Viva Mort," cried a trilling sort of battle cry before she was to fight with Clover, but was quickly knocked down when Clover threw Abner at her. Relationships Abner: Abner is Becca's like-minded yet less-intelligent husband. Like Becca, he is a hillbilly, and has a southern accent. They appear to have a very good relationship, as they often work together, have a lot in common, and often get along. He seems to be more or less older than Becca, as he isn't as limber and agile, and not as perky. Mort: Mort inadvertently joined Becca and Abner's "LALA" group. Becca had the idea to trick him into painting LALA posters for them, seeing that Mort had painting skills. Mort however lost his loyalty to her and Abner when Maurice stated that they've tried to kill King Julien a bunch of times. Clover: Not a lot of interaction is currently shown between Becca and Clover, but in "Viva Mort", Clover busted Becca and Abner for painting "LALA" all over the kingdom, and for having a revolution against King Julien once Clover pressured Abner into telling. Clover also called Becca an idiot for trying to destroy some evidence when there was other evidence. Trivia * Out of all the animals, Becca has the longest face-framing fur. * She is the second lemur in the show to be rescued by King Julien, the first being Dorothy. * Becca's name is "Zaneta" in the Polish version of All Hail King Julien. * Although she is smarter than Abner and very clever she is not that intelligent and appears to lack common sense as she and Abner painted posters of their revolution group with their faces on them and when Clover busted them they tried to eat the evidence (their dog food) despite them having been busted. Quotes * We are the Lemur Alliance! (Empty is the Head) * I just wish Banana Guy Mike were here to see this. (Viva Mort) * The whole thing of this revolution was that we don't need a king! (Viva Mort) * Then I vote for myself! (Viva Mort) * In memory of our fallen leader, Banana Guy Mike, we will liberate all the lemur from the tyranny of King Julien and continue to spread the good word, LALA. (Viva Mort) * What's your name banana guy? (Empty is the Head) * King Julien promised to fix it. (Empty is the Head) * Spread the message of peace, love, and destroying the corrupt monarchy! (Viva Mort) Category:Lemur characters Category:Females Category:Female Lemurs Category:White-Fronted Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Lemurs Category:Enemy Lemurs